EC008
EC008 : Eh?! They're Enemies?! is the eighth chapter of B-Daman Firemerge, it was published on 27th April 2015. Reads Wattpad : EC008 Read : EC008 Original Cast Characters * Ryukai Kuromi * Ryuken Kouno * Rimai Fujisaki * Mysteries Girl B-Damans * Blitz Dragonoid * Night Hydranoid * Viper Helios Cross Fight Saga * Riki Ryugasaki * Samuru Shigami * Basara Kurochi * Novu Moru * Bakuga Shira * Jenta Kokuji * Kamon Day * Ken Ogami * Misuru Hachuka * Yuki Washimura * Hugo Raidoh * Simon Sumiya * Rory Takakura * Granpa Takakura * Himiko Day * Gennosuke Shigami Summary ~Continued the previous story~ Riki them were shocked to heard that the Symphony Company made a contract termination with the WBMA. Then they receive another voice message from unknown person, "''The B-Shots of WBMA & Crestland, good evening. We Chrome City would like to declared a war of b-daman. To finish our goal, we will captured and defeated every b-shots that conclude in the WBMA & Crestland. The battle will begin at 2.00p.m. — Time Limit is 1 hour." '' The mysteries person is along with another two, they are having a conversation before the battle start. When the battle had started, Rory shows a map of where Riki them live, there are many red dots. The dots are represent the active b-shots. Suddenly many dots had disappear, Rory stated that the disappeared dots means some of the b-shots were taken out and data were collected. Riki them was about to get out the WBMA and fight the people who are beating the b-shots but stopped by Himiko who stated that this time their opponents is too strong. Kamon also arrived because the Crestland also under attack, and the known b-shots left are him, Bakuga and Jenta, they was ordered by Greg, to go to WBMA immediately for safety. Riki them are frustrated because the only thing that they can do is staying at the WBMA and watch the other b-shots be defeat. Meanwhile, two mysteries person; one boy and one girl, just arrived at the WBMA. Suddenly an explosion happen, which made everyone be frightened. Riki them all go check what happen, they arrived the exit with smoke all around, they hardly can see. Then they heard two familiar voice, the smoke slowly spreading out, Riki them all shocked because they saw Ryuken and Rimai. They were surprise because they are the one who are taking out the b-shot. Ryuken and Rimai declare a battle against Riki them at the last 10 minutes which Riki them no choice just to battle them. Basara and Novu suggest they will be the one to fight Ryuken and Rimai which everyone agreed, Basara go on Rimai while Novu go on Ryuken as the others watch them battle. The battle between them are intense, but through the battle, Basara and Novu were almost overwhelmed by Ryuken and Rimai. When about Ryuken and Rimai were gonna win the match, they were interrupt by Ryukai who arrived and stated that time has over, their time for hunting is over. Ryuken and Rimai admitted and finished the match as a tie for each of them. Ryukai them leave the WBMA after declaring a war towards Riki that if they beat three of them they will not take data, but if Riki them lose, they will take it. Meanwhile, an unknown person is standing outside and viewing the WBMA and leave without saying a word. Notice * Its revealed that Rinne, Ryukai, Ryuken and Rimai all use Dragon-type b-damans. * This chapter, Ryukai them become Riki their enemies. * Basara and Novu almost was defeat and overwhelm by Ryuken and Rimai until Ryukai came and interrupt them in battle. Category:Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters